This invention relates to microscope eyepieces and more particularly to an eyepiece having a magnification of substantially 10X, an apparent field of view of about 44.degree. and of simplified design. It an object of this invention to provide an eyepiece well-correct for coma, astigmatism, distortion and lateral color. It is a further object of this invention to provide a microscope objective having two elements and curve-diameter ratios considered desirable in manufacturing such eyepieces.